warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schneefrost
Hi, ich bin Schneefrost! Willkommen auf meiner DisskusionsSeite! Schreibe mir doch mal wenn du Hilfe brauchst;););););) Bild thumbSo, hier ist das Bild von Flammenpfote. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Falls du noch ein Bild brauchst, schreib mich einfach an.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 19:27, 21. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Bild von Lilie - Neu Hoffe es ist diesmal mehr nach deinen Vorstellungen =) '''Gemeinsame Geschichte Hi Snow wir haben uns ja über ein mögliches Projekt von uns beiden unterhalten und mir ist auch ein möglicher Titel dafür eingefallen. Wenn Feuer Wasser löscht. Ich hab mir das so gedacht das die Kätzin mti Wasser- anfängt und der Kater mit Feuer- wenn du auch schon eine idee hast kannst du mir ja schreiben. Deine thumbHier ein kleines Bild für dich ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;-) Wie meinst du das mit Wasser wird Freunde finden und Feuer wird verlieren. Nut Seiten für die User Hallo Schneefrost, ich bitte dich, das Erstellen von Seiten für User zu unterlassen, da dies nicht der Grund ist, wofür dieses Wiki gegründet wurde. Über die Freundschaften zu den Usern kannst du auf deiner eigenen Seite etwas schreiben, falls du willst, dass sie auf deine Diskussionsseite schreiben, schreibe ihnen doch einfach selbst auf deren. :) Außerdem verlinkt man Benutzer auch mit Benutzer: davor, und nicht wie normale Seiten. MfG, 20:01, 23. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Nachtschwinge thumb|200px So, jetzt ist auch das Bild von Nachtschwinge fertig.�� Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Falls du noch ein paar Bilder willst, schreib mich einfach an. Ich bräuchte momentan eh etwas Ablenkung. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:05, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Lillie Hier ist schon mal ein Bild von deiner Lillie thumb|center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:26, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hier sind Flammenpfote & Lillie Center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:51, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist das fertige Cover mit blauen Augen thumb|center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:06, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 'Gemeinsame Geschichte! ' Hey! Ich melde mich nochmal wegen unserer Story. Die Frage stand ja schon mehrmals im Raum wie der Titel heißt. Vielleicht können wir uns dann nochmal beraten. Auch noch wegen der Story: Mir ist nähmlich eine neue Idee eingefallen. Feuer- und Wasser- können ja aus zwei verschiedenen Clans kommen dann könnten wir aus zwei Sichten schreiben einmal aus Feuer-'s Clan und einmal aus dem Clan von Wasser-. Dann könnte ich einen Clan schreiben und du. Schreib mir bitte zurück was du von der Idee hältst. Übrigens der Bindestrich von Feuer und Wasser ist noch die fehlende Endsilbe. Bis dann. Deine 'Re:Unsere Geschichte' Hi Schneefrost wegen den Clans: Die müssen nicht unbedingt Feuer und WasserClan heißen das können auch andere x-beliebige Namen sein. Mit den Streunern finde ich allerdings eine gute idee. Wir könnten es ja so machen das Feuer heimlich in Wasser verliebt ist aber sich nicht traut sie zu fragen. Aber als er beschlossen hat es zu tun ist Wasser schon weg und hat sich einem Clan angeschlossen. Deswegen läuft ihr Feuer nach und versucht sie zu finden. Deine Signatur Hi Schneefrost, Ich bin jetzt endlich mal dazu gekommen dir die Signatur zu machen. So sieht sie aus: Wegen dem Bild hinten: Ich konnte die Vorlage von dem, das an meiner Signatur ist nicht mehr finden und habe desshalb eine andere verwendet. Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 10:48, 30. Sep. 2016 (UTC) '''Re:Unsere Story Also ich finde die Prophezeiung echt der Wahnsinn. Treffen wir uns kurz im Chat? Dann können wir noch drüber reden Deine Nut 'Unsere Story' Hey Snow mir ist gerade eingefallen das ich um 19.00 Uhr gar nicht da bin. Können wir uns evtl. etwas früher treffen so um 17.00 Uhr oder geht das bei dir nicht. Wir können uns natürlich auch erst morgen treffen falls es bei die so früh nicht geht. Deine Hy Hy, Schneefrost, ich bin froh, das zumindest es einen gibt, der mich vermisst. Ich danke dir, ich fühlte mich schon etwas vergessen hier. Ich bin dir dankbar, ich hab dich auch lieb <3 Lg, 13:16, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Cover thumbSo, hier ist das Cover. Ist zwar nicht besonders schön geworden, aber ich habe mir mühe geeben xD Lg Rosenfrost (Diskussion) 17:56, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ja Ja, sicher. ;) Lg, 11:00, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 2. Cover So, hier ist das zweie Cover. Ich finde es ist irgendwie nicht schön geworden, aber ich hoffe es gethumbfällt dir trozdem Lg Rosenfrost (Diskussion) 16:51, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Schneefrost!!!Distelsee (Diskussion) 16:24, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi, Schneefrost. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Geh bitte ans Telefon! LG Distelsee (Diskussion) 12:23, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Le Answer ^^ Moin! Klar, kann ich machen ^^ Musst mir dann am besten Mal sowas wie Aussehen, Format, Schriftart blabla (am besten ne grobe Skizze) zuschicken :) Ach ja, es wäre besser wenn du mir gaaaanz unten auf meine Disk Seite schreiben würdest, weil immer dahin gescrollt wird wenn ich auf den "Hey du, hast ne neue Nachricht :P"-Link öffne ^^ Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''''y'q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 10:43, 20. Okt. 2016 (UTC) PS: Btw, werd mich wahrscheinlich bald umbenennen, also wunder dich nicht xD Dann kannst du's mir einfach beschreiben :) Ich meinte jetzt auch einfach nur "nimm dir Paint oder so und markier wo was ungefähr sein soll" :) (meine sind einfach immer meeega uneindeutig und hässlich xD) Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y''''q'u'ღღ'n'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', ''''ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] Bild Nya, hier hast du das Bild von dem Welpen. Ist zwar nicht das beste Bild, aber ich habe nur das eine auf meinem Laptop drauf.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 14:06, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC)thumb Das Bild für deine Charakter thumb|leftIch hoffe mal das Bild gefällt dir oder muss was geändert werden? [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 15:33, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left Hier ist sie noch mal. Hoffe die Pose ist so ok und das Muster auch. Falls nein, sag mir im Chat bescheid ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:42, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Da sie dir ja gefallen hat, hier noch mal mit 3 verschiedenen Shadings Schneefrost1.png|Schneefrost mit erstem Shading Schneefrost2.png|Schneefrost mit 2. Shading Schneefrost3.png|Schneefrost mit 3. Shading ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:13, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Schneefrost, hast du schon eine Idee für unsere Geschichte? LG Distelchen 11:52, 25. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo Schneefrost, ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, was daran so schlimm sein soll. Selbst wen Distelsee gelogen hat, ist dass noch lange kein Weltuntergang und erst Recht nicht, wenn es um so eine Sache geht. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie es zwischen dir und Distel steht, aber ich finde das, was du da gemacht hast, ziemlich gemein und würde es sogar Rufmord nennen, falls dir das ein Begriff ist. Das musste ich jetzt einfach mal sagen, tut mir Leid. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:49, 27. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Würdest du beim nächsten Mal bitte so freundlich sein und deine Nachricht nicht ganz oben auf meine Disk, sondern nach unten schreiben? Danke. Re:Re: Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, finde ich nicht, dass das eine Lüge war. Mir gegenüber hat sie nicht erwähnt, dass sie "alleine" in Frankreich war, außerdem kann damit auch gemeint sein, dass ihre Eltern nicht dabei waren. Naja, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht mich das nichts an, ich bitte dich nur, mich nicht in deine Privatangelegenheiten reinzuziehen, denn ich mag Distel und bleibe auch mit ihr befreundet. Mich hat sie nämlich nicht angelogen.^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:57, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC)